durothinfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcanists in Du'Rothin
Arcane magic has always been a subject that causes some level of apprehension among the common people of the Kingdom of Du'Rothin . Those who lack understanding of the Art tend to persecute its' practioners in ignorance, blaming those with even minor skill in arcane magic for a variety of catastrophes ranging from plague to drought to war. To protect themselves from such persecutions, maguses banded together to form a variety of orders and covens. Over time, these orders developed creeds and bylaws of their own, dictating the conduct of their members and directing the maguses in their research and invention. Orders of Magi The following orders exist within the boundaries of Du'Rothin. They claim to pledge fealty to the royal bloodline of the Dawnwind family, but as is typical of of Du'Rothin Humans , the politics are more complicated than they appear. The Gilded Spire - Maguses of the Gilded Spire are practioners who follow an ethos of law and order. Their power is entrenched in the transmutive and conjurative arts, though wizards of other schools populate the order as well, as well as arcanists of the non-traditional varities. Gilded Wizards claim themselves as the protectors of the Dawnwind Crown, and their gold-trimmed tower stands tall among the estates of Du"Roth, watching over the city as if to cement this claim. The Grey Circle - The Grey Circle is a secretive order of sorcerers who have pledged themselves to maintaining the balance between the Arcane Orders and the outside world. While the location of the order's headquarters is unknown to those outside their number, it's motives are widely whispered of. The Grey Circle is responsible for hunting down rogue arcanists that operate outside the laws established by the orders of the realm, as well as recruting independent practioners to the oversight of an established order. The Ruby Tower - The Ruby Tower embodies all that the common folk fear in magic. Its calling is that of war, and its creed that of destruction. Its maguses are practioners of fire, its wizards learners of the school of necromancy and evocation, its crafts are those of death. Common peasants fear the Red Wizards, and were it not for the dire threats posed by the Orcs to the south, it is likely that the Ruby Tower itself would not be tolerated to hold the power it currently possesses. Minor Arcane Orders '- Other arcane orders exist throughout the realm, but none possess the power or prestige of the above orders. The maguses of these orders often aspire to membership in one of the two towers or the circle, but must prove themselves within one of the lesser orders before acheiving their goal. Others, however, devote themselves entirely to the causes of these lesser orders and are quite content with whatever station they hold within them. Arcanists of Other Races A variety of orders exist beyond the human kingdoms. Some of these are devoted to causes, others to nations or peoples, and some to the study and expansion of their practice. Most exist in relative peace with the peoples around them, though on occasion an arcane order rises that causes the mortals around them great pain and strife. '''Grumer'oin Runecarvers '- Among the race of Dwarves exists a small number of arcanists. For the most part, these are typical wizards, sorcerers, and bards, but all aspire to reach the status of Runecarver, a specialized wizard who specializes in the defense of the Dwarven realm through the crafting of defensive runes and spells. '''T'ladi'en Enclave - In ages long past, the Elves separated their arcane and divine orders into many different branches. However, after a bloody civil war, the different branches united into a single tree that showed little differentiation between the magic of the Arcane, the Divine, and Nature. While the priestly duties are still separate from those that study the Art, the practice of magic has been unified amongst the Elven people into what is called the Enclave. Other Orders A variety of other orders exists beyond the borders of the known peoples, and even within their borders. Many seek to remain secret for fear of the Grey Circle's reprisals, while others operate without fear of the Circle's reach, either due to the protection of powerful allies or simply the extreme power possessed by the order itself.